Raymond Terrill (Arrowverse)
| Relatives = Robert Terrill (father)Episode: 103 Grace Terrill (mother) Michael Terrill (brother, deceased) Skip (uncle)Fury Rogue Citizen Cold (Leo Snart) (husband) | Universe = Arrowverse | BaseOfOperations = Earth-X | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown, Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Lawyer; Freedom Fighter | Education = (2017) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack C. Harris; Joe Quesada | First = The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3 | Quotation = I don't know much about this Earth. But I know something about my Earth. My Earth is alike this one. My Earth isn't perfect, i-i-its no way close to perfect, but at least there's hope and I'm here to tell you that is possible. That freedom is possible. You can be exactly who you are without having to live in fear. I can help you imagine a better world, the world you can have if you're willing to fight for it. I'm willing to fight for it, because I've seen it. And I'll fight like hell to show it to you. | Speaker = The Ray | QuoteSource = Freedom Fighters: The Ray (Webseries) Episode: 204 | HistoryText = All his life, Ray Terrill has fought injustice, dreaming of making a real difference like his older brother, a Marine who was killed in Afghanistan. One day, he stumbles upon a dying superhero from another Earth and is stunned to find that this superhero looks just like him—because it is! The dying Ray Terrill of Earth-X transfers photokinetic energy to this Earth’s Ray, making him a superhero — The Ray. However, Ray quickly learns being a superhero isn’t all hanging muggers from streetlamps and fighting giant robots. As the evil Nazi New Reichsman of Earth-X, led by Overgirl, close in, The Ray must learn to harness his powers by coming to terms with his true self, even if that means also finally coming out of the closet to his parents. The fate of Earth-X depends on it!Freedom Fighters: The Ray (2017 - Present) | Powers = * : Ray has the ability to absorb light, storing it for later uses. Once his body absorbs sunlight, he can direct the energy to rearrange molecules into any form, matter or energy. ** : He can also produce light from his own body which powers light projection and flight.Episode: 104 *** : Ray has the ability to fly, without artificial means. Require only minimum power and subliminal thought. *** : The ability to project rays, beams, and bolts of destructive light. Require only minimum power and subliminal thought.Episode: 105 *** : Ray can vibrate the atoms of his body and become intangible and can pass through solid objects. *** : Also by vibrating the atoms of his body, Ray is able to become invisible. ** ** Episode: 206 ** | Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ray Terrill/the Ray was portrayed by Russell Tovey. | Trivia = * Information about Ray's family does not match Curtis Holt's research. Curtis mentions the late brother Michael (died in 2009) and parents Grace and Richard, although Ray's father was named Robert in season 1, and on Curtis's screen it appears that Ray's parents are called Happy Terrill ("mother") and Joan Terrill ("father"), and that he is an only child.Episode: 201 * He was born in March 1995. * His adress is 1435 Roadstreet, Tulsa OK. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:Homosexual Characters